Asgore Dreemurr
King Asgore Dreemurr (/ˈæzɡɔər ˈdriːmər/ AZ-gore DREE-murr1) is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters. He is the ex-husband of Toriel, father of Asriel Dreemurr, adoptive father of the first human, and the penultimate boss of the Neutral Route. While not necessarily evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, scheming to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Role in the series Asgore first appeared in Sonja in the Underground when he is ambushed by Vixion and her Shadowlings. He tried to stop her but Vixion is too strong. Asgore is sometimes seen with Queen Maline or chatting with Alister. Personality Asgore is a kind monster that enjoys gardening, Golden Flower Tea,2 and Toriel's Butterscotch Pie. He speaks in southern jargon (most notably "howdy" and "golly"). Before his battle, he offers the protagonist many opportunities to explore the Underground and is reluctant to fight them at all; he even suggests that Toriel, the protagonist and himself live as a family if the protagonist spares him.3 Monsters in the Underground look to Asgore for hope and see his plan to collect seven human SOULs as one of the few things that keep them going. However, Asgore does not want to kill anybody4 and feels so guilty that he offers the protagonist his SOUL to "leave this cursed place."5 Though he is miserable because he has killed humans, he feels that it is his duty to his people to battle the protagonist.6 Asgore lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see his wife and child again, even though they have been gone for a long time.7 He reiterates the same phrase in his journal every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Asriel's demise. Monsters also note that he is bad at naming places and names locations quite literally, and Gerson suggests this may be because Asgore is not the most intellectual monster.8 Relationships Sonja Farrington Asgore has really great terms with Sonja. When he has his arm injured by Vixion, Sonja helps him heal the wound on his arm. Asgore has really great respect for Sonja and treats her as a father figure. Alister Azimuth Alister and Asgore are really great friends. They useally like to talk about Sonja and Toriel or their kids. Queen Maline Since Asgore is king and Maline is Queen they are really good friends. He really has respect for Maline just like with Sonja. Toriel Toriel is Asgore's ex-wife. Before they separated, they used to be "insufferable together, nuzzling noses, bein' all cute n' cuddly," as described by Gerson. The two ultimately fell apart after the deaths of their children and Asgore's declaration of war on humanity. After Toriel's departure, it seems that Asgore greatly missed her presence. A "Room under renovations" sign is put on her room door in Asgore's Home, and multiple crumpled up pie recipes imply that Asgore attempted to recreate the way her pies tasted, though he could never truly replicate it. This is the inverse of Toriel continuously making her pie and only having low-maintenance plants in her home. This is further supported by his reaction to the protagonist eating Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie during Asgore's battle. After being defeated, he tells the protagonist he just wants to see his wife and child again. When Toriel interrupts the battle between Asgore and the protagonist, she chastises him for his plan to collect human souls, and even turns him down when he asks her if they can be friends again, which makes him very sad. However, after the fight against Asriel, where their souls are saved as one, her aggression towards him seems to cool down. In the True Pacifist Ending, Asgore can be seen trimming the bushes in front of Toriel's school. It is unknown if they have worked things out and gotten back together, or just remain as friends. Undyne When Undyne was younger, she met Asgore in person and challenged him to fight. After Asgore had defeated Undyne several times, he offered to train her. When she finally knocked him down, Asgore was overjoyed, much to the surprise of Undyne. Asgore kept training Undyne until she became the head of the Royal Guard. Undyne has knowledge of Asgore's favorite type of tea, and the fact that he often gets marshmallows stuck in his beard when he drinks hot cocoa, implying that he often visits her home. Category:Heroes Category:Males